


Stripped to the Bone

by Gonardo



Series: Stripper au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mess I know, but it popped into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stripped to the Bone

So it was cheesy. His name was Steve Rogers wasn't it. May as well go with the flow. He needed the money. People liked his art but it only went so far, and he needed the money. So looks like he'd be doing this for a while, until something else better popped up. There was a scurry of movement backstage. Male bodies, of different shades, builds and height were cramming into their 'costumes.' He heard the famous Sam Wilson laugh. The guy was one of the best. Hilarious on top of that. He put his hand over his mouth and made a beat box sound. Everyone started to bob their heads and some clapped their hands. It was a way of letting go and forgetting the stresses. He would do a closing act as well. "Now let's go make some money, especially if we got honeys at home." He rolled his hips and got a round of applause. 

"Yo. My mama wanna buy some of your art."

"Really? What she like?"

"Nature. Old buildings, like barns that's seen better days. Pretty little flowers sprouting up after a cold harsh winter. That type of stuff." Steve grins. He envisions it in his head. Steve also knew this persona was an act. His friend was out going yeah, but had a serious soft spot as well. That's why they got along so well.

"Got it. And thanks."

"No, thank you. She worries over you. Keeps the shadows out of her eyes. She is wandering why you ain't got anybody. You know how some people are." He raises his brow. Turned sardonic. 

"Don't I ever." The show runner clapped his hands to get their attention. He said what he did every night. But damned if it wasn't good.  
\-------------  
"Nat. Seriously?" Bucky complained as his friend dragged him into the male strip joint. Peggy on the other side. Eyes smoky and wild, lips painted red. Hell even Buck got a little aroused looking at her. Pepper and Tony held hands. They were talking behind them.

"You better not make any eyes at them."

"Who me?" Pepper asked. 

Thor shook his head. Stood in between Darcy and Jane. Used to their banter, but here. "Same goes for you." His voice reached Jane who huffed up at him. 

"What about me?"

"Do what you want, friend."

"Let's hope one of us gets laid." Lady Sif purrs.

That got more laughter. 

Nat turned his attention back to her. "There's this dancer..." She explains. 

"Really..." He stopped short. Bit off his reply. 

"Yes, a dancer. Good head on his shoulders. You need to unwind friend." She murmurs. They've know each other since they were teenagers. May as well go with the flow...  
\----------  
"Ladies and gentlemen... Captain America." A loud voice booms. The music is a little patriotic at the start. A proud man comes out on stage. A smile on the corner of his full lips. Over dressed for this, but hey... Why not? A shield in front of him. A salute to the crowd. More cheers. He was one of the more popular ones. Then the music starts playing. Jazzy and sexy with a booming bass.

"Guess that's my cue!" He flings the shield behind him, gives this exaggerated strut, then moves his hips in the most sensual way. Everybody groans. Bucky hardens right then and there.

"Fuck!" He gulps.

"Told you!" Bucky jumps.

"What makes you think he wants this?" He smirked. He been dancing at another club as the winter soldier.

"He as a type. You're it. He likes both btw." Bucky practically whimpered with need. Hell yes! Bring it on...  
\---------   
Steve's costume was all but painted on. And at parties it was. He rips out of the shirt leaving a tight white tank underneath. This captain had tattoos. Muscles and sinew, and luscious hair. Eye lashes for miles. He stops in the middle of the stage. Gives his best pretend to be shy look before the plays with the belt. Letting the top of his pants stretch from his body. "Well, ladies and gents. Should I do it?" They roared a yes at him. His eyes stopped on Nat. A wink. Then the guy next to her. Fuck his eyes sure were blue. From what he seen of them anyway. His eyes were all pupils. 

Steve does a shimmy. Reaches to pull his tank off then fiddles with his pants again, biting his lip, looking to the side. Nods his head, then chuckles. "Oh who am I kidding?" He readies the audience. Turns around, gets rid of the belt and then rips away the pants. Taut buttocks clad in a bikini brief. In red this time. His go to ones were ripped and he hadn't got his new order as of yet. He gyrates over to the crowd. Got a better look at Nat's friend. Big mistake. The guy is fucking drop dead gorgeous. And Captain America was about to sport a hard on for him.  
\--------  
"That was great! My favorite part was the wanna be Loki!" Darcy laughed. "The real Loki is one hell of a kinky fuck. Not that I would know." 

Both Tony and Pepper were drunk. Sif was not impressed. She wasn't going to get laid... Boo! Thor was a little drunk and Jane was giddy. There was some happy make up sex for them. Nat grinned over at Bucky.

"Did you see him stiffen after he looked at you?" 

"Shut up Nat!"

"Bet you wanted some of that, huh? "

"Yeah, all crammed into my mouth. Fuck sake Nat. Horrible idea..."

"Nuh uh. Hey everyone! We're going to see Bucky dance. Then we can get more wasted. Sif have I got the right guy for you..." Steve's twin to be exact. They all agreed...  
\--------  
Bucky looked into the mirror. "I feel fucking stupid." He said to himself. A guy next to him laughed.

"Now. You are saying that now?" He chuckled. The guy looked just like Wolverine. Hell they even called him Logan. Little did they know he was Steve's twin. They looked nothing alike. Didn't act alike either. But both were loyal and stubborn. Not to mention sexy as hell. "Heard you got an eye for my twin. Don't know how I feel about that yet." He puts out his cigar. "Just treat him good." Bucky nodded. Shit, he was blushing.  
\--------  
The lights lowered. Dark and brooding, just like him. He struts, eyes forward. Then eyes the crowd. Eye brow raised. Little did they know what he could do... The man moved. Fluid and powerful. Feminine and yet masculine. A roll of hips, back muscles move and tense up. Then crawl on all fours. Hair in his eyes. A shake of his ass. An arch, stretch. Legs go wide into the splits. Strong fingers lift his hips up off the floor. His fans were mostly male, but women started to see the show. He'd give enough without it taking too much from him. 

Stimulated masturbation scene. Yeah, he'd be doing the real thing later tonight. The members groan as he trembles. The lights go dark, then out completely. As Bucky picks himself off the floor. Tonight had been good. Better than most. He was off to change and to go home to his apartment, alone.  
\--------  
"Can I give you a ride home?" A husky voice ask. Bucky's head shoots up. If it wasn't Captain America. 

"Sure. Nat bring you to the show?" He asked. Still surly. 

"Ha. Nope! Heard some of the guys talking about your moves. Had to see for myself."

"Oh. You enjoy it?"

"Yes." He hissed. Bucky puts his thighs on each side of Steve. Hands go to the utterly soft shirt. "Ready?"

"Let's roll..."  
_________  
They barely made it up to the door. Grabbing and kissing. Sucking on each other's tongues. Grinding and moaning. Bucky opened the door and clawed at Steve who slams the door shut. "Fuck. I haven't been kissed like that in years. I can't get enough of you." He claims Steve's jaw and works at it.

"Ah, Buck. Like that." He smirks. Then grabs his ass and moans, so fucking tight. He wants to fuck it. "Such a tease with those clothes still on."

"Says the guy who gets a hard on with red underwear on..." He mumbles around his lobe. Bites and likes the shudder he receives. 

"Fuck. You like being called Bucky then?"

"Mm hmm..."

"Wanna get it right when you make me cum."

"Mmm." He pulls back and looks him square in the eye. "I don't usually do this you know. Take guys home after a show."

"Neither do I. But it's you and you're so..."

"I know. I got lube and condoms."

"Fuck. Show me the way babe." More kissing. Laughter as a lamp fell, books fly off the counter. Until they are in his bedroom. 

"Lay down Buck. There's something I've been wanting to do since I first laid eyes on you up close. And I want ya naked." Bucky strips down and lays flat on the mattress. His cock is hard and his knees are weak. 

Steve grins down at him. Then crawls up to him half way. Rubs his torso and licks his navel down to his base. Then back up completely ignoring the erection. Bucky arches off the bed. "Really? That's what you've been...ah!" His head falls back down as Steve sucks in the head. 

"Tell me how you like it Buck." Steve orders.

"Anyway you want it." Buck shudders. Steve went for a quick and hard suck. "Holy fucking shit Steve!" His body bows back. Not unlike what he had done on stage. Steve felt jealous of his previous lovers. And would make sure that he'd forget them by the time he cums. He's a little rough but not so much so where it's painful for Bucky. "Steve. Steve." He chants. "I'm going to fucking cum. Steve." Steve gets rougher and it does Bucky in. "Fuck. Oh don't stop..." He shakes all over as he cums. Unable to hold still. Steve is with him until he's finished. 

"Still want me to fuck ya?"

"Yes!" Bucky whines. "But I want..."

"We will get there Buck."

He turns him how he wants him. Spreads lube on his fingers. "Ah fuck Steve. It's been so long and that feels so good." Steve smiles. One finger finds its way home. Yeah it had been a while. He was super tight.

"Am I hurting you Buck?" He asks, worried.

"No. Keep going, please!" He looks up to see Bucky withering around. Head to the side, his hair a tangled halo around his face. Eyes clouded with lust. They snap shut with the press of another finger. "So good!" He sobs. All of the others were harsh and impatient. Not Steve. Not since he'd been dancing for money has someone been this loving. Even when it got heated quickly. "More." He didn't want it to end.

"Just a second Buck." He pulled back to finish undressing. Covered himself in protection. Watch as Bucky fucked himself with his own fingers. "Bucky. Come here babe." He added more lube just to make sure and started to sink in to the heat known as Bucky Barnes. Except he didn't expect it to be so good. His own head leaned back. His hips gently thrust and drag along Bucky. Making him whimper with need. Finally he was balls deep. "Holy shit Buck. That's so good."

"I know. I know, please?"

"Yes! Oh yes Bucky." He started to sway. Shook his head and then drove back into Bucky. "I'm trying for slow and gentle but I can't. Are you okay with that?" His hair was damp from sweat.

"Yes. Please! Make love to me." Steve gets it, he does. Brings his legs over his arms and pumps deeply into Bucky over and over. They both moan. Bucky sucks in a breath and bites his lip. "Mmm."

"Let me hear ya Buck." 

"Just please..." He cries out as Steve starts to fuck him harder. Unforgiving. He moans long and deep, lost. "Fuck, Steve. Fuck!" He's close to coming again. The bed does its job of holding them. Even through the rough thrust Steve gives. "I'm going to cum." He gives in grabs his cock and starts to shake. Steve fucks him through it, loving how hot the semen is as it hits his chest. That alone as him reach his own orgasm. He shouted Bucky's name and came deep inside him. 


	2. Wild Amazon Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sif and Steve's twin meet up for a little fun

Lady Sif is annoyed. Tries not to be. Everyone was great. And she honestly felt like a real bitch sometimes. It's just that she missed being in battles. There was pent up frustration. And it was driving her batty. Someone had mention setting her up with someone. Really hoped it wasn't another dud. 

"So, about this guy."

"Really Nat?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" Sif agreed. "Alright. Remember Captain America?" 

"Hard to forget him." Laughs at the memory. Especially of Bucky drooling over the man.

"His twin. You know the guy who looks like Wolverine in the movies."

"That's his twin?"

"Yup. So, uh, how about meeting him for dinner. A movie after? He agreed. What do you say?"

"This better not fail..." Sif warned.

"If it does I have failed!" Nat assures her.  
_____________  
"Ew! You got laid." Steve's twin says as said brother walks into the room. 

"What?" Steve looks sheepish

"You and Bucky. As long as he treats you right." Logan, as he's been called for several years now tells him.

"Better than right."

"No need to over share!" He draws. That's when Steve notices Logan attempting to find something to wear.

"Where you going? And with who?"

"What? Oh, Lady Sif."

"Nat set you up?" He asks as he goes to the closet. Eyeing the options.

"Uh huh. Dinner and movies."

"Nice." Pulls out his newest jeans and a black t-shirt. Unassuming. Logan didn't do fancy unless he had to. Yet this suit him just perfect. "Wear this. And let me know how it goes. And if you have wild and crazy sex... Um, you need to over-share." Steve blushes.  
_______________  
They meet up the movies. Got along so well that they decided to head back to his place and order take out. Nat was a natural match maker. "You look like some kind of Amazon princess." 

She raises a brow and then smiles softly as he explains. "Oh, thanks." She leans back on the couch. "Guys can be dicks about me being a so called warrior."

"They're stupid. And can't handle a real woman it seems."

"Is that so?" She asks, brow raised. Sipped on her beer. Daring him on.

"I like a strong willed woman. Who knows what she wants. Who she wants. Who don't take no shit. Now that's a woman. My ma was a strong willed one. Just a bit silent. But it is because of her I look for that quality." 

"What happened?" She asks, solemn. 

"Cancer." His deep voice breaks.

"I'm so sorry. Thor's mother, Frigga. Recently passed away. She was great. For the longest time I expected she'd be my mother in law. That Thor and I would get married. Because that was to be expected. Future king and one of the best maiden warriors in the land. Then Jane Foster came into his life. And everything changed. But then I seen how they treat each other, how look at one another. I no longer feel slighted. They, on the other hand were meant to be." She laughed. Feeling naive all those years ago.

"You remain friends with him?"

"Oh, of course. I've known him for years. I feel like knocking him upside the head sometimes though. Others see him as this 'jock' but it's not like that. He can be stubborn, but he's kind and loyal. There's nothing stupid about him." She makes a face. "I take that back, but that is a story for another day." Her eyes light up as she smiles. 

"You're beautiful." Lady Sif turns her head slightly. Slightly embarrassed. "No, I mean it. You are tall and athletic. But you have a big heart. I would want you fighting on my side any damn day." That right there was one of the biggest compliments you could give her. She teared up. "Shit, what did I do?"

"Nothing. I just, didn't think anyone thought that way about me." She looked down before turning to look at him. "Thank you." She tips her beer to her mouth and drinks. He watches. Then reaches out and traces her cheek. Saw her swift intake of breath.

"They'd be blind not to Sif." He drawls. 

"Oh, um..."

"God, you're cute when you're flustered. I just wanna kiss you." Sif turned to him and drew closer. He wraps his arm around her and gently brought their lips closer. Full lips were warm and soft. He kept the pace slow, making her tremble. "You taste good." His naturally husky voice even lower with arousal. "I know you want hard and fast, but baby, you deserve to be worshiped." He tongues her lips, they open. Teases. Thrust inside for a beat then back out. In and out. Back and forth. Sif felt like she was the most important woman at that moment. Moans as he fucks her mouth with slow precision. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah. It's been a long time though." She was sexually active and healthy. But this was different. 

"It's been a little while for me too." He takes her to his bedroom. Slowly undresses her. Lays her down and traces every dip and curve. Sif's vision blurs somewhat. But wants to return the favor. Up and down his chest, back...lower. He chuckles. Steve left him a parting gift. A box of condoms. He lets her put it on him. He kisses her up and down. Stopping at her breasts to draw in a sensitive nipple. Heard her soft moan. Spent time on both and then lower. Kisses her navel. Then her hips. Palms her feels her wetness. Eyes on hers for a split second. He then tastes her. Curls his tongue to catch it, to swallow it down. Her hands card into his hair. Felt her thighs tremble. "How do you want it Sif?"

"I need to feel, to..." She cries out softly. Her clit is being worked now. It took just over a moment before she came. "Logan." She breathes. Clutches him as covers her. Felt his hands on the inside of her thighs, spreading her further. Looks down as he aims himself and enters. "Oh, shit!" She arches under him.

"Sif. You all right baby?"

"Yes!" Another orgasm. "I didn't think it was possible."

"You never had multiple orgasms?" He asks. 

"Not that close together. Oh Logan, you feel so good. All of you!" She wraps her arms and legs around him. His hard body a vast contrast to her more feminine frame. She spies lube. "Hey, babe, grab that for me would you?"

"What for?" He asks.

"You'll see." Misses his body as he retrieves it. But he's soon inside her again. In mere moments she cums again. "Holy shit!" She pants and laughs. When she senses him growing close she coats her fingers and gently trails them down his ass. He looks at her but lets her go on. He feels the intrusion but it's not unpleasant. Sif works for a little bit and then hits it. He grunts. Control snapped. He is pumping faster and harder.

"Fuck Sif. That's feels incredible. Don't stop." She's relentless. Feels him tighten around her fingers. "Harder. Please." Logan shouts as he comes apart. Spilling his seed in the protection that covers him. 

After they lay together. "I had women try that before, but they never really did find it. Fuck! That was amazing Sif."

"I felt special. It's nice being treated as an equal. At the same time like I was fragile. I'm not used to it and I usually fight it."

"Yeah? What kind of thing do you like?"

"Oh, I want to fuck you in the back of a car. Me on top." 

"I think I look forward to that happening. Feel like sleeping over. I don't expect anyone barging in. Unless it's Steve." He chuckles.

"I think I would." She hugs him to her, and then drifts off with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having another Steve/Bucky chapter before I'm done. I hope you all enjoy this.


	3. King of Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki and Darcy in this chapter.   
> And then I will add more Steve and Bucky next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I screwed up the mid guard spelling, please excuse me. It's been a while since I last watched the Thor movie. I am a bit lost when it comes to that sort of thing.

Loki smiled at the fellow strippers. The god of mischief was still not found out. He didn't know how. He did change up his appearance a bit, but he still dance as Loki. The music though... His sense of humor shone through. Well, sort of. He would, as the mid-guardians put it, twerk. Such an absurd word. Every time the line of super bass would pump through the speakers, he would roll his hips and move his ass just so. And the audience loved it. Out of the corner of his eye he spied Darcy. Jane's friend. She's pumping her fist and cheering him on. He grins, sardonic. If she only knew that it was really him... She'd find out soon enough.  
____________  
Darcy wasn't drunk. Those who may not know her thought that she was wasted. She was only tipsy. But she moved around on the dance floor just fine. Bumping and grinding to a song that the DJ was playing. Thor watched and laughed. Blue eyes twinkling. Jane just covers her face with her hands. And mutters the words "not again" under her breath.

"Come now Jane, she's having fun." 

"Until some insane jealous freak tries to kick her ass..."

"Darcy can hold her own."

"I know that, but..." Jane feels a slight shift in the club. Turns to see who it is. "Is that Loki?" She asks, shocked. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"His probation, as you all like to call it, is to make emends. You know how he feels about being here. One mess up and he's back to the dungeons."

"I don't like how he's looking at Darcy..." Her friend noticed and waved him over. What was she thinking! Jane gasped out loud when Darcy slapped him across the face for all that she was worth. Loki's head jerked back. His eyes pleased. "What did I just witness?"

"I do believe that's flirting, Jane." He grins. Remembers all the smacks she gave him.  
_____________  
"Oh." Loki purrs. "I like that."

"You would." Darcy pouts. The last time they were together, they were about to have sex when he disappeared. He had arrived before the council completely naked, sporting a hard-on. "I can't believe you did that to me!" She hissed.

"Yeah well, Odin caught on to what I was doing. What we were doing." Loki tells her. He grinned at the men and women in the room. Wearing only a collar. His idea. And a smile. Odin ordered him to dress. 

"So, what did you find out?"

"I'm to be here for a short while it seems."

"Oh really." A guy comes up from behind her and tries to grind against her. Loki stares him down. They man takes a hint and scrambles away from the strange glowing green eyes.

"How about we make up for lost time."

"What makes you think I'd..." He whispers into her. She moans out loud. "Okay..." In the blink of an eye he's gone again. "Loki! You asshole." She smells him. He smells like pine. Feels his heat. Darcy looks around, dazed. "Oh!" She breathes as lips kiss along her neck, up to her ear. 

"Let's give 'em a show, shall we?"

Darcy trembles but nods her head. He would stop if she gave the sign. He focused and sent an illusion of him interacting with others. Then goes back to his job. Presses cool hands against her lower back. She curses. Then moans as they splay across her ass. Darcy covered up the swells of major curves well. She was wearing a skirt. Loki smirks. He gets off on things like this. But so did she. Hands travel up her thighs. She makes room for him. Fingers find her clit in an instant. Darcy jumps. "Sshhh." He breathes in her ear. And in seconds she's wet, a little more and she's cumming. Loki groans in her ear. "Fuck, Darcy! You needed that, didn't you. I left you with no release. Now look across to my double. He'll give you sign. Then we'll leave, okay?"

"Yes!" She hisses. People were looking in her direction, but she didn't care. They leave, but don't make it far. She does notice a fogged up SUV.

"Hey isn't that Logan's?" She asks. Hears a familiar voice. Oh... Logan and Sif were having sex. She pumps her arm. "Go Sif go!" She whispers under her breath. She stops short. "Uh, I can't see myself."

"That's the point, love." A sinister chuckle in her ear. She's being pressed against a wall. A hand sneaks up her skirt again. "So wet. And hot. Damn Darcy. I don't think I can wait. What do you say?"

"People will hear us Loki."

"That's the fun of it."

"I always knew you were a kinky son of a bitch. Hey, how can you see me?"

He re-appears in front of her. "There. But others won't see us. Only hear, and smell us." Darcy presses against his hand. Moans. "Fuck."

"I love it when you cuss. I'm ready Loki."

"Yeah, you are." He kisses her, opening her mouth and lunges his tongue inside. Chokes on a laugh when she squeals.

"What the fuck? How the hell is your cock so cold, yet so hard? It kind of hurts." 

"Sorry love. I'm a frost giant, remember. Don't worry. I will fix that." He pulls out and warms himself a little then thrust back in. "Better?"

"Oh my gawd. That feels so good. It's strange, but good." She bites into his neck as he picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist. "Fuck! The rest of you is so hot but your cock is not."

"It makes your cunt so much hotter." Darcy bucked against him at the mention of the word. "Too much?"

"No. Not at all. Just fuck me already." 

"Fuck you I will. Fuck you right into that brick wall. Make you cum all over my cock. You a squirter Darcy?"

She gasped. "I, uh, only did that once or twice. Like when I was in college. Shit shit shit. Right there. Oh fuck." She breathes.

"Mmm. I'll make you squirt all right. Until you're soaking wet. Until you can't take anymore. Hmm, Darcy?" He finds her nipple ring and tugs roughly. It makes her cum. "Mmm, you like that don't you. I'm going to fuck you until neither of us can stand." He pumps into her. Keeps his promise. Her back is pressed against the bricks. It's abrasive. Darcy is moaning. "Fuck, Darcy. So fucking wet. Listen to that babe. Listen to me fuck you." The sounds of wet flesh sounds the air. "Smell it." He breathes into her ear. "Feel it." Someone walks past just then. Darcy jerks, then remembers they can't see them. She whimpers.

"I'm gonna cum Loki!" She's beating his shoulder now. Clenches her eyes shut and feels her body gush. Her eyes roll back and she is slammed into hard. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck, right there. I'm going to cum again Loki. Right there, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." She's clenching against his cool dick and is twisting her hips. A long desperate moan follows.

"Once or twice you say. Mmm, wonder how many times we make you do that. Huh? And then I will fill you full of my fucking cum. Fuck Darcy. Fuck. I don't think I can hold on much longer."

His dirty talking was doing her in. She squeals as she gushes again.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Darcy, I can't... I can't stop. I'm going to cum. Oh fuck!" He's relentless as he fucks her. Gives an animalistic growl as he pumps her full of his cum. Jet after jet of hot semen. She gasps at the difference of temperature. Her legs are jelly when they reach the ground. Loki sure holds up to his promises. 

"Round two in your apartment?"

Darcy laughs. "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of shocked at how that went. But hey, I did say he was kinky, didn't I?


	4. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want something that involves the 'uniforms'   
> So here's Steve and Bucky

Bucky couldn't believe his eyes when he walks in the door. He'd been practicing his moves and still had on his costume. Steve was in his bedroom, next to the pole. Logan had passed the note to him. And in Steve's handwriting it had said that he had something waiting for him when he got home. He looks up, sexy grin on his lips, blue eyes knowing. He's wearing his 'uniform' and was waiting for him. "Hey there." He looks Bucky over. "I was thinking about adding something to my routine and thought I could use your help. Give me your opinion. And what not." He knows what he's doing. 

"You want me to critique you?" He asks. Dumbfounded. His routine was damn near flawless. 

"Yep, who better than you?" 

"Okay." He agrees. Steve gets up and stretches. He jumps up and wraps his thighs around the pole. Then suspends himself there, upside down. Bucky feels his jaw drop. Steve slowly lets himself lower down the pole. Does a handstand and untangles his legs. He looks behind himself, brow cocked. Then grabs the pole and grinds up against it. Like he's fucking it. Moves his hips back and forth with sharp and short thrust. If he'd done that while inside Bucky it would inflame more. Just enough to make him want more, yet not enough to push him over the edge. Then he moves his ass out. And moves like he's riding someone. "Fuck Steve." He breathes. He touches himself, inner thigh and chest. Now like he's fucking someone's mouth. Biting his lip and lowering his eyelids. Bucky notices the penis outlined in the costume. He's not wearing any underwear. He moans. 

"I'll let you grind against me..." He holds his finger up when Barnes rises "if you show me what you got."

"Okay." He eyes his new lover. "I accept this challenge." He still was not comfortable with the poll, which is while he had it installed. They guy who brought it thought it was for his lady. Oh if he only knew. Made it up as he went. He cleaned that sucker daily. Sanitized it too. Crawls up to it. Reaches out to grab it. Like it's human. And not cold steel. But flesh and bone. Rubs his face along it. Like he's seeking praise. Looking up at it. Shakes his ass slowly. Then closes his eyes and licks. Hears Steve's swift intake of breath. Slowly raises to his feet. He moves with shyness. Walking around the pole. As if assessing it. Palms sliding up and down. Works for it with his hips. 

"Bucky..." Steve is behind him now. Reaches out to rub his neck. 

"Mmm." Steve presses himself against Bucky. Groans as hands pressed against his cock. 

"You remember our first night together."

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to do something to me..."

"Mm hmm. Still do."

"Please?" He turns to face Steve. Who's looking at him with lust. 

"You earned it. But first..." He removes the cloth from the wall. A large mirror covers most of it. He'd been to self conscience about it. 

"Where do you want me?" Steve asks. Goes to remove the clothing. 

"Don't." Hands stop Steve. "I want you to keep it on. Please." They lower to his pants. "Just enough to get you out..." He has Steve lay back. "Yeah, just like that." He smirks. "When I seen you in those red briefs I wanted to do this... Now is my chance." He lowers his head and licks Steve's cock. 

"Oh." Was all Steve could say. Looks down to see Bucky lick him like an ice cream cone. Then engulf him into his mouth. "Yes!" He places his fingers into Bucky's silky brunette hair. 

"You taste better than I thought you might." Bucky praises his lover. "Mmm. Want to swallow you down. You want that?"

"Uh huh." Hisses as he is in Bucky's mouth again. Watches his lips stretch over his girth. Hears and feels his moan. "So good." Steve opens his thighs wider. He fists his other hand. Bucky now kneels over him but keeps his lips around his cock. "What are you about Buck?"

"There's lube near by. Please finger me." Steve sees it. "I'll get it." Gets ready for it. Hisses as Steve fingers his ass. He unbuttons his pants and lowers them just enough. Steve slicks his fingers and traces the cleft. "Let me turn around."

"I want to suck you too." Bucky groans. They get into position and try it. Takes a few adjustments but it works. They moan around each other. Steve inserts a finger. Bucky is helpless against it. And lets Steve know it. It's a heady thing, really. Another finger and a swipe of a tongue here and Bucky is gone. He's spilling seed down Steve's throat. And he's gulping it up. Pulls his mouth away when Bucky is done. Steve barely gets a moan out as he's coming too. "Fuck." He breathes. He pumps cum into his lover's mouth. And he too swallows. 

After they lay there, breathing heavy. "What is your recovery rate Steve?"

He laughs. "Really Buck? I just came in your mouth and you're wanting more?"

"I want to ride your cock."

"Oh." He twitches. "Uh, give me some time. Twenty minutes maybe?" It took ten. Bucky lowers himself onto his hard cock. In no time he's rocking back and forth. Hands on each side of Steve. He is being swayed with each movement. Bucky's hair is moving as well. His face is a mask of pleasure. 

"Fuck Stevie." He is desperate now. Takes his right hand and starts to jack off. "You're so good. I could ride this cock of yours for days. And never tire of it. Oh fuck." He stutters.

"Let me..." Grabs his dick. "You let me worry about that. Just ride me until you cum nice and hard." Bucky did just that. His ass making contact with Steve's thighs and balls over and over.

"I'm going to mark that perfect little costume of yours Steve. Yeah. Mark those stripes on it. With my cum. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He says the word each time he slams down. "Want me to mark you Steve?"

"Yeah, yeah I would." He watches Bucky fuck him raw. Bucky's swearing and sweating. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Right there. Yeah, pull harder. Fuck!" He slams down hard. Enough to shock Steve. He raises his legs. "More, oh, more." He sits up straight now. Steve pulls him back down. Gives him his best. And fucks into him rough. Bucky is sobbing now. Begging. He suddenly stiffens and yells out. The cock in Steve's hand jerks. And the cum erupts out. Painting across his costume. Some reaching the star. Bucky is locked into place. Steve pumps him until there's no more cum. And there was plenty. And then he pulls out and lets his join Bucky's. "Fuck Steve, that's fucking beautiful. Yeah, all that fucking cum. More, I know you got it." Steve stiffens more and shouts. And then he shudders all over. 

"Oh fuck!"

"Mmm. Think you may need a new costume."

"I'm going to need several. One for just us."

"You'd do that?"

"Uh huh. Think you can get me a cloth. And then help me to bed?"

"Sure thing babe." 

Steve holds him close as they drift off to sleep. "A guy could get used to this."

"Who says you can't?" Feels Steve smile against his shoulder.

"Good night Buck."

"Good night Stevie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more at a later date. This was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
